


Like patch work, baby

by PurpleAsters



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fallout (Video Games) Setting, Fallout:New Vegas References, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Mojave Wasteland (Fallout), Short One Shot, Slight descriptions of blood and injury (it's not bad though), The Author Regrets Nothing, it's cute, this is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleAsters/pseuds/PurpleAsters
Summary: Jungwoo deserved so much more, Lucas wanted to give Jungwoo the world.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Like patch work, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ 
> 
> This came out of nowhere, but I wrote a story like this back in 2018 that I wanted to rewrite! 
> 
> For those who don't know, Fallout New Vegas is a videogame from the Fallout series set in post nuclear Las Vegas (Now called New Vegas) where you play as a character called The Courier who is shot in the head before the game starts by a man who stole a package you were delivering. The story is literally you tracking the man down, Benny, while you have to survive the Mojave waste land and it's mutated creatures and people. 
> 
> It's honestly a really good game, and I have actually planned a full length fanfic for either NCT or ATEEZ set in the fallout universe! If you're interested look out for that! 
> 
> But, because this is so short I don't explain very much, and so things that get mentioned will probably only be understood by fallout players, so if anything confuses you, please tell him! 
> 
> As always, I have horrible dyslexia and I accidentally skip over a lot of my spelling and grammar mistakes, so if you see any just tell me!  
> Anyways, enjoy!~
> 
> (I will die with the LUWOO ship btw, Luwoo stand are starving....)

Patrolling the Mojave almost made you wish for a nuclear winter, some said. 

Lucas agreed, the desert was too hot compared to the cool and humid streets of The Capital Wasteland, and on too many occasions he wished for snow or at least rain. 

But those never came, and instead he forced himself to stumble through the streets of Westside with the heat burning his cheeks and body while the pain of a bullet wound numbed his left arm. 

This fight wasn't his fault he'd defend, he'd been minding his own business this time while walking around just outside of New Vegas. The fiends however didn't care if he was just passing by, they wanted his money, stuff, and the inhaler of Jet he had in his pocket for emergencies. 

The druggy had came out of nowhere with a repeater and veins full of med-x and psycho. 

Lucas wasn't a stranger to gun fire, he was a merc after all, but he wouldn't deny that he got taken off guard which ultimately ended with him injured a mile away from the New Vegas front gate. 

Maybe if his day had been bad it wouldn't have been so annoying, but instead he'd been having a very good day so it kind of ruined everything. 

He'd woken up early, hurried out to complete two jobs fairly quick and easy, and even managed to sneak around a deathclaw. His final goal for the day? Westside, specifically Casa Madrid.

But no, his day couldn't go perfectly because he was Lucas Wong and life didn't like him very much. 

Lucas was ready to see his angel, his best friend, the only reason he's still in the desert in the first place. 

He grunted as his rutsack shifted and pressed into his shoulder, the strap pushing into his haphazardly wrapped wound starting to pulse in pain again. 

The apartment build was in view, hell he could even see Marcos dumb grim covered face smirking in his direction. Like it was any of his business. 

Marco was a man that Lucas could barely restrain from putting some buckshot into. Sure, the Mojave had bad people, but damn that man was vile.   
Lucas had more respect for Caesar, and that man was something else. 

But Marco knew why Lucas was walking towards his building, knew why Lucas spent so much time there, and most importantly he knew the reason that Lucas couldn't just up and leave Nevada. 

As Lucas walks up to the builds door, Marco speaks up, and Lucas finds his hand twitching for his gun. 

"Here to spend time with the other whores for once? I'm starting to think you have a favorite" 

Lucas ignores him, and instead pushes open the door a bit more roughly than needed. Marco has an annoying laugh. 

The apartment building smells like cigarette smoke and wet wall paper, the red carpets are dirty because nobody thinks to clean and the distant voices and skin crawling sounds echo through the thin and decaying walls. 

Pretty Sarah greets him with a nod, he respects her. 

Lucas walks around the block of stairs, and stops in front of one of the rooms. He takes a Shakey breath before he reaches up his good arm and knocks on the old wood. There's a shuffle from inside and he holds his breath as the door swings open. 

The boy who answers the door widens his eyes in shock and excitement as they land on Lucas. Dark red hair is ruffled from what he can only hope is sleep, the shirt his wears is familiar, his eyes look tired, but he's still beautiful. 

Lucas smiles softly as the other gasps and speaks up, voice soft and airy and filled with excitement. 

"Lucas!" 

The taller of the two is tackled in a hug, but he doesn't have time to appreciate the warmth before he's letting out a loud curse and recoiling as his shoulder flares up in agony again. 

The other jerks away and frowns, eyes wide with confusion now. But right before he speaks those scared eyes land on Lucas bandaged shoulder, at the spot where the red is bleeding through the fabric. He makes a noise in his throat, and glares at the other. 

"Lucas, what did you do?!" 

Lucas awkwardly looks away, his good hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. 

"Sorry Woo, it wasn't my fault this time..." Jungwoo doesn't look very impressed, Lucas whines "I swear!" 

Jungwoo shakes his head, the previous happiness and excitement dulled by slight disappointment, before turning around and walking deep into his room. Lucas follows like a kicked puppy, shutting the door behind himself as he watches the other disappear into the bathroom. 

Jungwoos room is much like the outside halls, except it's cleaner and smells more like prewar perfumes. It's not very decorated, Pretty Sarah says that their clients don't like it. 

Lucas steps over to the large bed, pulling off his rutsack to let it drop on the floor, and sits down, the box springs creaking under his weight. There's a small bear on the bed, an ugly worn and torn bear that Jungwoo has had since Lucas met him a year prior. Jungwoo called it Zeus, a nickname from his childhood. 

Lucas lets out a sigh right as Jungwoo is stepping back into the room, hands now holding a first-aid kit and a bottle of vodka. Lucas winces at the sight. 

Jungwoo stops to stand right I'm front of Lucas, setting his things down beside the other and silently helping him take off his old bandages. 

The other bites his tongue, Jungwoo is careful but it's still painful as he pulls the fabric away from his arm. Lucas can tell Jungwoo feels bad, his hands shake a bit and his constantly whispers apologies each time Lucas flinches. 

Jungwoo works fast after he's pulled the bandage free, setting it down on the floor to be thrown away, and turns to Lucas again. 

"Just how much do you like that shirt?" 

Lucas frowns, pouting a bit as he looks down at the tee-shirt he's wearing. It's not special, it's old with holes in the stomach area and stains he doesn't remember getting, but he also doesn't have another shirt in his bag. Jungwoo is a size smaller than him so any shirt he barrows will be too tight, but he knows that he can't lift his arm up at the moment. 

He sighs.   
"Cut it..." 

Jungwoo smiles sadly and nods, grabbing the slightly dull pair of scissors from the first-aid kit. 

With Lucas's shirt off and his wound free of any fabrics Jungwoo makes quick work of traumatizing Lucas by giving him no warning before he pours a bit of the vodka onto his wound, and Lucas will blame the stinging smell of the alcohol on his watering eyes all day. 

Jungwoo isn't a doctor, but he's cleaned up enough of Lucas's wounds and injuries left by his customers to fit them both up decently. Lucas chooses not to comment on the cut on Jungwoos cheek or the bruises on his throat. 

Once Jungwoo is finished, the others arm now in fresh bandages and as clean as he could get it, he gathers everything up and walks back into the bathroom. 

Lucas feels guilty, showing up with an injury without warning. But he wanted to see Jungwoo, after a few weeks he started feeling heartbroken at the absence of the others soft smiles and soft voice. He found himself missing him more and more. 

He also found himself hating Jungwoos work more too. 

Jungwoo didn't deserve to have to sleep with random grimy men, he didn't deserve to have to sleep in this gross apartment, he didn't deserve to have to go to sleep feeling gross. 

Jungwoo deserved so much more, Lucas wanted to give Jungwoo the world. 

But that's not how their lives worked, Lucas was still just a mercenary and Jungwoo was just a prostitute. 

Still, Lucas wanted to leave, and to take Jungwoo with him. Maybe go back to DC, if his mom still lived there. Maybe they'd go to Boston, he heard it was nice now.

Lucas let his body fall back into the bed as Jungwoo reentered the room, he sighed.   
"Hey Woo?" 

Jungwoo hummed

"How much do you still owe Sarah?" 

The older snorts, and Lucas feels the bed dip on one side. He glances to the side and sees Jungwoo sitting beside him with a slightly amused look on his face. 

"Eleven-hundred, why?" 

Lucas smiles and sits back up, grunting as the movement shifts his shoulder, and points at his bag.   
"Hand me that would you?"

Jungwoo tilts his head in confusion but does as he's asked, reaching down and grabbing the heavy bag and dropping it on the bed between the two. 

Lucas mumbles a thank you and starts shifting through the contents. He moves guns, food, and trinkets around until he hits a small plastic card. He pulls it out and hands it to Jungwoo, pulling the bag down after he does so it falls back to the ground. 

Jungwoo looks at the thin card, reading the words twice and furrows his eyebrows in confusion. 

"When did you do a job for The King? More importantly what did you do to get a favor from him?" Jungwoo asks, tone both confused and worried at the same time. 

Lucas laughs, patting Jungwoos thigh before laying back down.   
"Don't worry, nothing bad! Just some side jobs he needed outside help with. But the point is, I have a choice between becoming a King, getting a fake Strip ID, or some caps." 

Jungwoo frowns, letting the card and his hands fall to his lap.   
"Don't tell me..." 

"2000caps. That's enough to pay your debt and still have some for ourselves."

He feels the bed shift again, but this time he also feels a sharp smack to his chest. He bolts up, ignoring the pain as he looks at Jungwoo with wide eyes.   
"What was that for?!"

Jungwoo is glaring, eyes watering, and his voice cracks as he speaks.   
"Why would you waste more money on me Lucas!"

The merc softens, watching as his best friend shakes a bit and balls up his fists. He reaches up and rests a palm against Jungwoos cheek, his thumb rubbing the smooth skin and the small cut there sadly. 

"I'm not wasting money Woo, I thought a lot about this...I want to help you!" A pause "You know how much I care about you, you know how much I hate you having to work here. You're my best friend, you're my first love, you're my oddly unofficial boyfriend" 

Jungwoo lets out a watery laugh, leaning into the touch a bit and looking down.   
"God you're so stupid, why do I care about you too..." 

Lucas feels himself smile, chest warming up at Jungwoos comment. He pulls Jungwoo towards him by the back of his neck, tucking him into his chest and awkwardly hugging him with one arm. He feels Jungwoo snort against his collarbone. 

"Lucas, you're sweaty and smell like dust! Let go of me!" 

The other cackles but doesn't let go even as Jungwoo wiggles around in his hold, albeit carefully as not to jostle the others arm. When Lucas finally let's go Jungwoo sits up, closer to the other and smiles softly. 

He leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to Lucas's cheek. 

"I love you, Yukhei..." 

The taller smiles back, leaning to bump his head against Jungwoos like a puppy.   
"I love you too Jungwoo. We'll talk to Sarah tomorrow morning, okay?" 

Jungwoo nods against his head, and when Lucas feels smaller hands grab his good one he knows they'll be okay. 


End file.
